


Sacrifice

by NebraskaWildfire



Series: Red [19]
Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebraskaWildfire/pseuds/NebraskaWildfire
Summary: The boys learn the true meaning of sacrifice.
Series: Red [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500626
Comments: 13
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to my parents. My father taught me a love of history and and the outdoors. My mother taught me a love of romances.

The train ride was excruciating, even with the private coach. Red still insisted on taking as small of a dose of pain medication as possible for her to be able to survive the movement of the carriage. The rhythm of the train was soothing on other trips. It was not this time.

If it was not for her husband’s insistence, she would have been satisfied to spend the remainder of her days at their ranch in Wyoming. The back porch still had the same awe-inspiring views that made them choose the site for their home all those years ago.

She sighed as she slowly opened her eyes to view the passing landscape. It was so green. She smiled to herself. The excessive foliage of the East should not surprise her. She was born and raised in the lush environment of the Ohio River valley, where trees abounded. It was only the last twenty-five years that she lived out in the windswept plains of Wyoming. It was half of the years she lived though, and if she were to honestly assess her life, it was the better half of the years God granted her.

And now after so many wonderful years, it appeared that He was calling in all her debts. She was finally paying for the crazy years of her early adulthood. Her eyes glittered with humor, as they drifted shut again. She had no issue with God calling in her chits. He gave her a better life that she could have ever dreamed, all those years ago when she first went West. With the pain and exhaustion that now filled her, she was ready to answer for her sins.

“How are you doing?” The deep baritone of her husband still, even after all these years, sent shivers of pleasure through her body, even as eviscerated as she now felt. No matter where they were, no matter what was happening, she knew if she could hear his voice, she was home and safe. He had been her lifeline from the time she first met him. That did not mean that she was the dutiful obedient wife, quite the contrary she was certain he would say, but she never wanted to be away from him. She had her own pursuits, like the science foundation for girls that she started with her cousin, Bessie, and their friend Alva Belmont, but Hannibal was her touchstone.

She accepted long ago, though, that she alone wasn’t enough for him. Oh, he loved her, and never gave her a reason to doubt that love, but she slowly opened her eyes and looked across the aisle at the man who was her husband’s other half. Jedediah Curry was sitting comfortably in an easy chair, smiling at his wife, Bessie, who was chatting with their daughter. She always envied the Kid, his ability to be able to relax anywhere, from the deserts of Arizona to the drawing rooms of Newport. He was a confident man and it showed.

“You need something, Red?” Curry had almost as much concern and worry in his face, as her husband did.

“Something the matter?” Hannibal Heyes pulled back to look his wife in the face. “Do you need to lay down?” He had been nothing but considerate on this trip and it was driving Red crazy.

“No.” She smiled as strongly as she could at him, and settled back into his arms, the only place she still wanted to be. “I’m fine. Just having thoughts cross my mind.”

“About the Kid?” He glared at his cousin, who had an honestly innocent look on his face.

“Jedediah.” His wife captured his attention. “Why don’t you take Lexie down to the dining car and see what they can whip up for us for dinner.” Bessie’s face told him that there was more to her request, as they all knew the porter would be by soon to inquire about their evening meal, but he just nodded, as his daughter led him out of the train car.

“Alex.” Bessie’s voice brooked no opposition. “I think it is time you rested.”

“I am resting.” Even Red knew her voice sounded petulant.

“I know you feel safe there in Hannibal’s arms, but it will be better in the long run if you are in the bed for a bit.”

“There is no long run, Bessie.” She felt Heyes stiffen as she replied to her cousin, but she didn’t have the energy to curb her tongue to spare him the pain her statement produced.

“I won’t hear that kind of talk.” The determination that made him the leader of one of the most successful outlaw gangs in the West could be heard in his voice.

“Perhaps it is time for me to rest in the bed after all.” Red sat up slowly, pulling away from her husband’s embrace, pain evident on her face.

“Come, we will get you all settled.” Bessie helped her cousin recline onto the bed, settling her with a comfy quilt. She then turned determinedly towards Hannibal Heyes. “Why don’t you go join Jed and Lexie and just have a relaxing dinner with them? I can stay here with Alexandra and you can let the porter bring us something.” Before he was able to complain, she captured his gaze, with a force of her own. “It will be more restful for her.”

Heyes took a deep breath, but finally relented. “Send a porter if she needs me.” He did not let go of her gaze, until she agreed. 

“Of course.”

He stopped to kiss Red on the forehead and sweep away a stray tendril of her still vivid strawberry locks. They were streaked liberally with gray, but it had not diminished all her fire yet. Her eyes fluttered open for a moment and she met his determined smile with a wan one of her own. Then he turned resolutely, without a backward glance, even though he did pause for a moment before he finally walked through the door.

“Thank you.”

Bessie started to tidy up things in the train car, even though the porter would come through later. She turned back to her sister-in-law and pulled a chair close, so she wouldn’t have to disturb her by sitting on the bed.

“He hovers so much.”

Bessie looked down for a moment and then met her gaze. “He loves you.”

Red’s smile widened a bit and then her eyes fluttered shut. Bessie continued to sit quietly for a few minutes, to absolve her cousin from responding. When it appeared that she was finally asleep, Bessie turned her attention to the passing landscape and a deep sigh escaped her lips as tears started to trickle down her face.

“Not you, too.” Red’s eyes were open as her sister-in-law turned back towards her.

Bessie dashed her tears away.

“I should have never agreed to this trip.” Red’s eyes fluttered shut again, until Bessie’s impassioned plea.

“Can’t you understand that we can’t imagine losing you?”

“Yes, Bessie, but can you not understand that I’m just too tired to continue?”

The younger woman bowed her head and nodded, as she gently took her cousin’s hand. “Yes, but we still don’t want to give you up.”

“I’m sorry, but no matter what Hannibal thinks he’ll be able to accomplish back East, you still will need to.”

Bessie’s tears started once more to flow.

By the time she was able to control her emotions, Red finally succumbed to her exhaustion and fell into a fitful sleep. Bessie took a shuddering deep breath and quietly rose from her chair to fumble in her bag for yet another dry handkerchief.

She was staring out at the passing landscape when the boys returned. The Kid read her face as she turned towards them, as they walked quietly into the private car. He knelt before her, enfolding her in his arms. She shuddered as she silently cried.

Heyes took the chair besides Red’s bed. At first a look of determination was on his face, but as he noticed that the Currys’ attention was elsewhere, he let his desperation cover his face. He reached out to gently take her hand, as his gaze turned out the window for a moment before his own exhaustion made his eyes flutter shut. 

The car was quiet for quite some time, until the porter eased in a dining cart. He hesitated before moving, until Curry motioned him forward.

“Just leave it here.” The Kid’s voice was soft. He looked over to Heyes and his wife, seeming to rest peacefully. As it looked best to let them be, he turned towards his wife. “Hungry?”

“Not really, but I’m certain a bit of something will do me good. She peaked under the covers of both dishes. One was a hearty stew and one was a lighter broth. Leaving the soup for Red, she dutifully started eating, but as the stew was tasty she gratefully continued, as quiet and peace once more spread through the carriage.

She was almost finished when she felt eyes upon her and turned to see Red watching.

“Are you hungry?” Bessie’s voice was soft, as it appeared that both her husband and Red’s were sleeping.

“Not really, but Hannibal will want me to try something.”

“That’s true.” Heyes stretched as he opened his eyes. “Are you finished, Bessie?” When she nodded, he stood and brought the cart close to the bed. “Here, let me help you sit up.”

Red grimaced, but let her husband expend most of the effort, knowing she needed as much strength as she could muster just to survive the trip to New York. Heyes settled next to his wife, as Bessie fussed, handing him the bowl.

“I don’t need to be fed!” Red complained, but relented after seeing the determined look on her husband’s face.

“The stew was good.” Bessie settled back beside the Kid.

“So was the steak.” Curry received a look from both his wife and partner, but returned it with no remorse.

“I’m glad you boys enjoyed your dinner. This broth is perfect for me.” Red ignored the look between the cousins. She was well aware that her husband’s weight had dropped as hers started to. He explained there would be plenty of time to eat after he did enough to get her well. She stopped arguing, knowing he was often sidetracked from eating when a problem had him in its grasp. Once he puzzled it out, his appetite always returned with a vengeance.

Unfortunately, even though he did not want to admit it, Hannibal Heyes may have finally come upon a problem he could not solve.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time they arrived in New York City, Red was drained. She did her best to make it to the entry of the carriage, but she was leaning so heavily on her husband that he was almost carrying her.

“Kid.” He captured the gaze of his partner, who stepped up and hurried out of the car.

“I’ll grab a cab.”

“Bessie.” She and her daughter came up and helped Heyes get Red down the stairs to the station platform. “Can you handle the bags?” He looked up at her. 

“Yes, Lexie will help me.” She looked across the platform to see her husband returning. “And Jedediah.”

“I have someone waiting to take us to the hotel.”

Heyes simply nodded as he swept his wife up into his arms and followed the Kid across the terminal floor.

“Hannibal, please.” Red’s complaint held little weight, as weak as it was uttered.

“Honestly, Red, this will probably attract less attention than you trying to hobble all the way to the street.” 

She was silent for a moment, but then found an answer to his statement.

“Do you remember carrying me to the hotel in that town on the way to San Francisco, the first time you took me to visit Silky?” Her voice was barely a whisper, against his collar.

“Yes.” A silent laugh came from him. “When you were recovering from being shot.”

“Was it in Gila Bend?”

“No, I think Palo Verde.”

“That’s right.” Her eyes fluttered closed at they approached the cab. After he settled her inside, he turned back to Curry.

“You two go on.” The Kid nodded towards the waiting cab. “I’ll get the trunks and we’ll meet you there.”

Heyes reached out and clasped Curry’s shoulder for a moment before he turned to join his wife.

“Hannibal, why don’t you go take a walk with Jedediah?” 

Heyes settled his wife comfortably into bed, once they arrived at the hotel, but Bessie still fussed over Red, getting her to take some tea and broth, before shooing everyone out of the bedroom and closing the door. She stood in front of it, arms folded tightly across her chest, barring his attempt to renter.

“What if she needs me?” He rested his hands on his hips, determined to have his way.

“She needs rest. Come back in an hour, if you must, but she’ll still be sleeping.”

“What if she needs something?” He wasn’t going to give up so easily.

“I’ll send Lexie.” Her lips pursed.

Heyes started to say something, but his partner gently pulled him back. He turned towards Curry with a glare.

“Bessie is right.” The Kid held up his hands as Heyes was going to try and argue further. “Red needs to rest.” They locked gazed. “And you need some fresh air.”

Heyes finally turned, but snorted. “Don’t think we’ll get some fresh air here in the city.”

Curry reached out for him again, putting his hands on his shoulders and looked him square in the face. “Then let’s at least stretch our legs, after all that riding.” He held on until he saw the stubborn look leave his partner’s face. Heyes nodded, but didn’t say anything, as he finally headed for the door.

“We’ll be back in an hour.”

Bessie nodded, but then sent a pleading look towards her husband as Heyes turned away. Curry just smiled sadly back at her, shaking his head slightly as he closed the door behind them.

Heyes swept across the lobby, not stopping, when the Kid suggested a drink.

“Ain’t it a bit early?” He kept moving. “Even for us?”

Curry shrugged. “It would relax you.”

“That ain’t gonna happen, no matter how far I walk, or how drunk I get.”

“I know.”

They fell into perfect step as they walked down the busy street.

“Then why’d you agree with Bessie?”

“Red needed the rest.”

“And me?”

The Kid didn’t answer, but looked straight ahead across the street as they stopped at a corner.

“Heyes.” He nodded towards a younger, fair man standing cross the street. “Do you know him?”

“No.” Heyes looked thoughtful. “But he looks like he knows us.”

“Want to go another way?”

“Kid Curry is backing down from a confrontation?”

“Heck, yes.” Curry snorted and shook his head. “Probably another young fool, who wants to prove himself.”

“Here? In New York City?”

“Them silly dime novels are everywhere still.”

“When was the last time someone challenged you?” Heyes smiled wryly. “I don’t imagine most folks still think you’re fast enough to make it worth it.”

“I am and you damn well know it.” The Kid looked annoyed enough that he wasn’t going to let it go.

“Well, then let’s go see what he wants.” Heyes started across the street before his cousin could object, so as always the Kid just straightened his shoulders and followed.

“Why, Mr. Heyes, I knew exactly who you and all your family were when I saw you get off the train yesterday, but I wasn’t certain you knew who I was.” The young man had a deadly glint in his eyes that made their skin crawl, no matter that he looked very respectable. “We’ve never been formally introduced.”

“No, we haven’t.” Heyes stopped close enough to him, that any other man would have felt intimidated and backed down. They were blocking the flow of pedestrian traffic on the sidewalk, but the Kid ran interference and just glared at anyone who looked like they were going to complain.

“William Jacob Wheeler.” The young man’s smile turned malevolent.

“You’re his son, aren’t you?” The Kid took a step closer, so his partner could feel the solid wall of his presence behind him.

“What are you doing here?” Something drained out of Heyes’ face, amusement perhaps, humanity definitely, to be replaced by dark determination.

“Why the same as you, I imagine, Mr. Heyes. Causing havoc wherever I go.”

“Are you staying at this hotel?” The Kid’s tone was glacial.

“Of course, not. I have friends.”

“Then what are you doing here?” Heyes’ voice held an edge not heard in years.

“Giving you fair warning.”

“About what?” The Kid tried to get between Heyes and Wheeler, but his partner held up his hand and Curry stopped.

“You and your wife took everything away from my father. His pride, his sense of being.” Pure hatred poured out of his eyes. “Now, I will take away from you the thing you value most.” He turned and started to slip away in the crowd.

“Let him go.” Heyes stopped his cousin as Curry started to go after him.

“Heyes, I think he just threatened to kill us. All of us.”

“No, probably just me. Maybe Red.”

“And that don’t make you mad?” The Kid was confused.

“I think I’m beyond mad at this point.” He smiled at his partner and a look Curry had not seen for years materialized. “But worried? Maybe.” He put his hand on his best friend’s shoulder. “But weren’t you telling me you were still the fastest gun in the West?”

“Heyes, we ain’t in the West.”

“But you still have my back?”

“Always.”

“Then I have more important things to worry about.”

By the time of Red’s appointment with Dr. Robert Abbe two days later, she had regained some of her strength, but her face still held a paleness that was not normal.

“Dr. Abbe has met Madame Curie?” Red was enjoying the peace of a cup of tea, before they headed off to his office for her initial consultation.

“Yes, he traveled to Paris to consult with her and her husband to discuss the use of radium for, well, medical treatments.” Heyes looked uncomfortable.

“For cancer?”

“Yes.” He looked like it wanted to say more, but did not.

“Where did the Currys go?”

“I think to the park.”

“Oh.”

“They are trying to convince Lexie to attend Columbia, so a stop there might have been planned too.” Heyes looked at his wife, but then turned his gaze out to the trees he could see out the window.

“I thought she was all ready to go to the university in Laramie.” 

He looked back at his wife. She hadn’t opened her eyes.

“Senator Warren got her recommendations for a couple of schools out here, including Columbia.”

“She’ll miss the West.”

“Our Lizzie doesn’t.”

“She wouldn’t. She’s in Paris.” There was silence for a while. “Lexie will.”

Heyes sighed. “Well, I guess that’s for them all to discuss.”

“Will you promise me that you’ll talk to Jedediah and make certain it is her decision in the end?”

“You might be better able to convince him of that than I can.” 

“What happened to the silver-tongued man I married?” A smile finally crossed her face.

“Nothing, but the Kid’s been immune to me for years now.”

“I highly doubt that, or our lives wouldn’t have gone as they have.”

“Is that good or bad?” Heyes laughed dryly.

“Both.” 

He reached out to her to hold her hand for a moment.

“We need to leave soon.”

She nodded and he moved to help her up from the bed.

“No matter how much you try to convince me with your arguments, Mr. Heyes, I cannot promise you a cure for your wife.”

They were in Dr. Robert Abbe’s lush consulting rooms that he had at his private residence. It was decided it would be more discrete than meeting at his office at Roosevelt Hospital. Red was resting in a comfortable chair, after an examination by Dr. Abbe, but exhaustion was coming back into her face, as the discussion between her husband and the doctor continued.

“But the study in Stockholm has been promising.” Heyes was not about to give up easily.

“Yes, yes, but it is still ongoing.”

“So what will you be able to do?” The ex-outlaw leader’s voice held a forcefulness and determination that he did not often expose in recent years.

“What I told you in our correspondence.” The doctor sighed. “I will do my best, and yes, we will commence soon with the radiation treatments, that have been successful with other women in your wife’s condition. But you need to know, I can make no promises.”

“Your paper said this treatment was the best option available.”

“Yes, it is.” The doctor let that statement sink in to Heyes.

“Hannibal.”

He turned towards Red.

“I don’t think we want to annoy dear Dr. Abbe here, if he’s my only chance.”

“No, of course, not, but...”

She reached out to him to stop further argument and then turned towards the doctor.

“I’m sorry, but my husband seldom takes no for an answer.”

“I did not say I wouldn’t treat you, but as we’ve discussed, at the stage the disease has progressed, there can be no certain outcome.”

“Yes, Doctor, I understand and I will do my best to make my husband understand.”

“But Red, um, Alexandra...”

“Let it go.” Her glare at her husband was as forceful as it had been for months. It softened into simple determination as she turned back to the doctor. “When can we start?”

“Monday. The sooner we start, the better the chance of a positive result.” He paused. “Unless you’d like to rest a few more days from your long trip. We need you as strong as possible before we start the radiation.”

“I feel the best I have for quite some time. Monday will be fine.”

With little satisfaction on any side, they took their leave.

The nurse took Red aside to explain a few preparations she needed to be aware of before her treatments started. Heyes headed back out to the waiting room. His mind was swirling with all they learned, that at first it did not register who was in the waiting room, ready for the next appointment. William Jacob Wheeler was helping his mother out of her chair to follow the receptionist into the doctor’s study. Heyes folded back into the shadows of the hallway, until the door to the office was closed. He stayed where he was for a moment, even more thoughts swirling through his mind. Then he continued to gather up their coats, as Red came out with the nurse.

“Well, I hoped that would go better.” Heyes had his arm around Red, as they rested in the carriage on the way back to the hotel.

“You know he’s the best at this new treatment. Or you couldn’t have convinced me to come.”

“I wasn’t certain I convinced you.”

“After you packed the bags, I decided I better agree, or you’d carry me onto the train, as well as off, just as you did across the train depot lobby today.”

“Probably would have.”

She laughed and he finally smiled. There was silence for a while.

“With treatments starting so soon, do you still want to go to the Belmont ball?”

“Yes, I owe that to Alva.” She sighed. “We can go just for a short while.”

Heyes thought for a moment. “We can take a separate carriage from the Kid and his family. Then we can leave when you need to.”

“That sounds like a good plan.”

“Of course.” He smiled. “I think Bessie is hoping for Lexie to attract some admirers, so I doubt if they will leave before midnight.”

“But I thought she was going to college.”

“She’ll still want to get married, eventually.”

“I suppose.”

The carriage stopped before the hotel.

“Let’s get you up to our suite so you can rest.”

“Yes, that sounds wonderful, my love.”

Later that evening found Heyes and Curry by themselves at a small secluded table in the recesses of the hotel bar. A bottle of fine bourbon was sitting on the table, half empty, but not more. They had been drinking to dull the pain, but had not yet decided to get drunk.

“So the doctor isn’t certain the treatment will work?” The Kid’s voice was quiet and still. “I thought he was very confident in the letters he sent you.”

“He was.” Heyes huffed out a deep breath. “After he examined Red.” He paused. “Not so much.” He captured the gaze of the man who still knew him best in the world. So much was said with no words.

Heyes poured them both another stiff drink.

“Heyes.” The Kid tried, but his partner cut him off.

“Please, Kid. I just don’t want to talk about it.”

Curry took a sip and nodded. He waited, as always. Eventually Heyes had to talk again.

“Kid.” He took a deep drink of the excellent bourbon and for once coughed on it. He cleared his throat. “Kid, do you think I should make her go through the treatment?”

“Why don’t you think you should? Did the doctor not want to try it?”

“Yes, he does. He said it still had a chance of helping.”

“Then why not? I know she’s didn’t want to come initially, but now that we’re here?”

“She’s agreed.” Heyes couldn’t meet his partner’s eyes. “What I’ve read about the side effects, it’s not pretty.”

“And if she doesn’t get the treatment?”

Heyes’ look said it all. Curry reached out and grasped his partner’s hand for a moment, then let it go to take another sip, as he leaned back in his chair.

Heyes cleared his throat. “One more thing.”

“What else can there be?” The Kid shook his head. “As lucky as we’ve really been, sometimes things just don’t go our way, do they?”

“No, sometimes they don’t.” Heyes twirled the glass of bourbon, but did not take a sip. “I saw Wheeler at the doctor’s office.”

“What?” The Kid’s voice raised more than it should, but there were few others in the lounge this late at night and none concerned with their conversation. Still he quieted. “Did he follow you?”

“No, I don’t think so.” Heyes took a deep breath. “I think he was there with his mother.”

“To see Dr. Abbe?”

“Yes.”

Curry finished off what was in his glass and poured them both another shot.

“You can’t feel sorry for him.”

“No, but it might explain his attitude.”

“I think it’s more than an attitude. I think he’s dangerous.”

“Oh, yes, he’s dangerous. We need to keep alert, but can you really blame him?”

“Yes!” It wasn’t fear that glittered in Jedediah Curry’s eyes as he glared at his partner. “You feel sorry for him. I’m going to concentrate on keeping us all alive.” He downed another shot.

“Of course, Kid.” Heyes drank his and poured them one more. “As always.”

“Damn straight.” The Kid nodded. 

They stayed sitting side by side, not saying much, until the contents of the bottle was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robert Abbe was an American surgeon and pioneer radiologist:  
> https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_Abbe


	3. Chapter 3

“You’re beautiful.”

The maid put the finishing touches on Red’s toilette moments before. Her gown was glittering with embroidery and her silver touched russet curls were perfection. She was resting in a comfortable chair as her husband finished with his white tie and settled his perfectly fitting tail coat on his broad shoulders.

Heyes stopped before her, took her gloved hands in his and sank to a crouch before her. 

“And you are the most handsome man I have ever known.” Her eyes shown. “You have always been kinder to me than I deserved.”

“Never.” His dimpled smile covered his face and for once his eyes were not sad.

“Always.”

She devoured his kiss as he leaned forward. He finally sighed and pulled away. She caught her lower lip in her teeth. “If I had but the strength.”

“Let me take a rain check on that or we’ll never get to Alva’s ball.” He stood as there was a knock on the door. Jedediah Curry stuck his head in.

“Ready?”

“Always.” Heyes lifted his bride from her chair and as if she was made of glass and helped her down into the waiting carriage.

“Alexandra!” Alva Erskine Smith Vanderbilt Belmont, grande dame of New York society, reached out warmly to Red. “I am so happy you were able to attend.” She looked intently at the younger woman. “How are you feeling?”

“Well, and happy to be here.” Red dredged up a smile that fooled no one. Heyes gently extracted her from Alva’s embrace, and offered his own hand to his hostess, while keeping ahold of his wife. 

“Mrs. Belmont, we could never miss one of your parties.” Heyes flashed her one of his brilliant smiles, but purposely kept Red moving.

“And, Mr. Heyes.” Mrs. Belmont emphasized his name as she held onto his gloved hand. “I’ve asked you to call me Alva for years now.” She glanced at Red again. “I will forgive you for forgetting tonight, but just tonight. There are some very comfortable chairs in the ballroom, where you could settle your lovely wife, while you get her a cooling drink.” She finally let go of him, as she turned to greet the Currys. “Ah, Bessie, and which of your lovely daughters have you graced us with tonight?”

Heyes did find a quiet corner for Red, but stayed at her side until Bessie finally appeared, after sending Lexie off on her first dance of the evening, with one of the Vanderbilt cousins.

“Would you like some lemonade?” He looked down at his wife, as he stood and Bessie took his place at Red’s side.

“I might need a whiskey before the evening is over, but I guess I’ll settle for a lemonade, for now.”

“It will keep you from becoming parched in this warm room.” Bessie’s look towards her sister-in-law was concerned. She glanced up at Heyes, before Red answered for herself. “Please, Hannibal, two?”

“Of course, if you tell me where you left my cousin?” Heyes was scanning the room.

“My brother Freddie is here. He and his family are back from Istanbul and he pulled Jed off to get us drinks, but I wonder if I’ll see either of them soon.” She scrunched her nose. “I heard something about new cigars and a deep Cabernet.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Heyes grasped his wife’s hand once more, before he wandered off in search of the Kid.

“What if we end up with double lemonades?” Red smiled at her cousin.

“We will be lucky if we’ll be able to flag down Lexie eventually to bring us one.” Bessie shook her head, but was still grinning. “As much as the boys complain about getting ‘gussied’ up for these parties, they usually end up in some conversation or card game that keeps their interest well enough.”

“Oh, let Lexie enjoy the ball. It was bad enough to have to drag her all the way East, just to help with her ill aunt.” Red had a wry smile on her face. “I think we will do well enough until the boys remember us.”

Bessie gave her a skeptical look until a younger man approached them with two glasses of punch.

“My dear ladies, I apologize for the intrusion, but you looked like you could use a cool drink.” He smiled widely and looked vaguely familiar, but Red could not place him, nor remember his name.

“Why thank you kindly, sir.” Bessie was all politeness and smiles, but Red could tell that she did not know who the dashing man was either. “I was afraid I would have to leave my cousin on her own to fetch her a drink.” She paused, waiting for him to introduce himself, but he simply smiled at them and held out the cups of punch. “I must apologize, but I do not remember your name, sir?” Her comment hung in the air for another moment before he smiled brilliantly at them both and finally answered.

“Wheeler.” His smile did not falter, but he closely watched Red’s reaction. She had always been pale, with her coloring, but the illness made it more marked. Even so, Bessie noticed the flush from the heat of the room drain from her face. “William Jacob Wheeler.”

Red’s hand trembled as she took the cup from him. She wasn’t certain it was from fear, nervousness or anger. Bessie looked like she was going to hand hers back to him, but as a flush covered her cheeks, she simply set it at a nearby table. 

“Jacob Ralston Wheeler’s son.” He paused, his eyes going flinty. “If you don’t remember.”

“Yes, Mr. Wheeler, I remember, all too well.” Red returned his glare and did hand back the cup. “You will forgive me, if I don’t really trust you to drink that.”

“No, I will never forgive you, for anything.” Wheeler tossed the cup on a passing waiter’s tray, before he knelt before her, grabbing one of her gloved hands in a fierce grip. “Just as you took away everything that was important to my father, I promise you this.” He paused and Red knew she saw insanity taking hold in his eyes. “I will deprive you of what you value most.”

She jerked her hand out of his grasp, and he stood before her for a moment, an evil smile upon his face, before turned to see both Heyes and Curry striding across the ballroom floor.

Anger covered the Kid’s face, but Heyes’ finally contained some fear. The Kid reached out and stopped Wheeler as he started to move away.

“Not so fast, Wheeler.” Curry’s voice was icy. “Why are you here?”

“Just enjoying the company of your lovely wives.” His smile became glacial, as he looked at Red. “You know my father died a broken man, because of you.”

“I can say the same thing.” Red stood, her back ramrod straight, her eyes flashing with a nervous energy.

“Wheeler, get out of here.” Heyes’ voice betrayed his barely contained anger.

“If your dog will let me go.” He glared at Curry, whose grip remained tight, until Heyes nodded. Then he backed off, but stood ready, as he always had in those dusty western streets.

“I’ll go.” The look on Wheeler’s face was skeletal. “For now.”

“You’d think after all these years, we could attend a ball without some blow up happening.” The Kid shook his head as he placed his arm around Bessie as she settled into the carriage. Heyes and Red were already ensconced opposite. “You certain Lexie will be alright, staying there with Freddie?” 

“She probably will fare better for dance partners if she’s being chaperoned by him and his sweet wife, than by us, after, well, that kerfuffle.” Bessie rubbed her eyes.

“I’m sorry, Bessie.” Red reached out to her friend. “I know you had such high hopes for her to find someone.”

“I should have known better.” Bessie shook her head, then intertwined her fingers with her husband’s and rested her head back in the crook of his neck, still fitting perfectly. “If I didn’t love you all so much, this wouldn’t be so difficult.”

“Now, Bessie.” A smile whispered across the Kid’s face. “I seem to remember meeting this lovely young woman who already made her way through several beaus by the time she was desperate enough to attach herself to a worn-out old outlaw.”

“Or two.” A dimple formed on Heyes’ face.

“Or three.” Red didn’t move but smiled at her friend.

“Or four, with Billy.”

“Or five and six with Wheat and Kyle.”

“Maybe it would be best to settle her into a college instead. It is the twentieth century after all.” Bessie’s forehead showed her confused thoughts.

“Did you get to Columbia?” Heyes looked over towards his cousin.

“Not yet.”

“I know Papa is just trying to help, but I’m back to wondering what’s wrong with Wyoming? We did give women the right to vote, after all, years ago.”

“Maybe that’s what’s wrong with Wyoming.”

“Hannibal Heyes, you take that back!”

“Bessie, he’s just teasing you.” The Kid pulled her back into his embrace.

“I know, but, well.” She looked over to where Red was fast falling asleep, and then to her husband’s gaze, which was pleading for a peaceful ride back to the hotel for his wife.

And lo and behold a miracle was granted. Both Hannibal Heyes and Bessie Curry were so quiet during the remainder of the ride, that the Kid fell asleep too.

Monday morning found Red refreshed from the remainder of their weekend remaining peaceful and waiting for a cab on the steps of the hotel. Even though she had more color in her face than she had recently, the Kid accompanied her and Heyes down the stairs, to insure they made it to her first appointment on time.

“Let us know how things go.” The Kid looked down with a gentle gaze at Red and a thoughtful look at his partner. “We’ll be back from Columbia by lunch. Just give a call to the hotel if you need anything.”

“Will do.” Heyes glanced down the busy street. It was clogged with cars and wagons, this early in the day. The doorman was doing his best to find one, but no cabs for hire were visible. They waited a few more minutes, until the street began to clear.

“Perhaps we should have started out earlier.” Heyes glanced down at his wife frowning, starting to reach out to provide her some support, to make certain she was not tired before she arrived at the doctor.

“One will be here soon.” Curry turned away from scanning the throng to query the doorman again. 

Red glanced across the street as they waited, not really focusing on the people hurrying by, until one image registered in her brain.

William Jacob Wheeler was standing directly across from them. 

He captured her gaze again and a purely evil smile crawled across his face. As he pulled his right hand out of his overcoat pocket, time slowed and crawled almost to a stop. As she saw the glint of a revolver in his hand, she knew there was little she could do to keep the inevitable from happening. She started to turn towards her husband, but as he was talking to the Kid, both of them focused away from the street, she knew she couldn’t warn him in time.

As Wheeler raised his gun to take aim, she raised her own arms shoving Heyes out of the way tumbling him into Curry. The force of the bullet slamming through her body spun her around and she saw the Kid react to the sound of the explosion. He pushed both her and Heyes to the ground, as he fired three rapid shots into the body of William Jacob Wheeler.

“Red!” She could hear Hannibal’s voice, but it was fading.

“I will love you, Hannibal,” she managed to whisper, as her eyesight dimmed. “Always.”


End file.
